The Blood of a Sparrow
by ObsessivePuffin
Summary: Jack Sparrow goes on a search for his sister, finds her, and the trouble begins!
1. Default Chapter

Hello darlings! I'm Holly. And this sounds way too cheesy for me. Anyway, this story is about Jack on a search for his sister. And yeah. An adventure, woohooo! As for Jack's age, he is 32 in this fiction. Leila is 16. "On deck you scaborous dogs! Weigh anchor! Hoist sails! Now, bring me that horizon. Dananananananana..and really bad eggs...drink up me 'earties yo-ho!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Where to, Captain?" Ana Maria shouted. Bless Ana Maria, Jack thought. She can be in charge while the crew just hangs about like rag dolls. At least they know how to steer a bloody ship. Ana Maria and Gibbs could be in charge while he had some rum.  
  
"Ana Maria! Gibbs! You're in charge while I...err, while I'm downstairs...savvy?"  
  
After their initial agreement, Jack went down below.  
  
Digging through his trunk for a bottle of rum- which he couldn't find- he found an old portrait. Done in oil, he barely remembered this picture. But still, just still, remembered it.  
  
It was of four people. A young woman, a young man, a mischievous looking boy, and a little girl. The woman, the boy, and the girl had the same eyes, nearly pitch black with a sparkle in them.  
  
Jack knew what had happened to the woman and man. Killed by bloody military men. Add that to the lists of reasons why I hate bloody Norrington, Jack thought. His mother, his father. He had barely known them. He was 18 when they died, but they were merely shadows in his life.  
  
The girl...the little girl. She had been what, two? In the portrait. It was painted a month before Norrington found his parents. Her name was Leila, and she must be...16 now. Yes, 16. And she bloody was in an orphanage, probably made her life a living hell. Maybe he should rescue her. Add color into her life. Give her rum. She might like that. All Sparrows did!  
  
What was the name of that orphanage?  
  
Ch...Charity something.  
  
"Bloody 'ell, charity rum!!?" Jack laughed at his random outburst that not even he had expected.  
  
Charity Orphanage for Girls.  
  
Most Bloody boring title in the world.  
  
It got him somewhere!  
  
He went up on deck.  
  
"Crew, we're making a detour." "Not for more rum!" cried Cotton's parrot.  
  
"Well, actually, no. We should stop for some on the way...good idea, Cotton, savvy?"  
  
"Hem..ah...As you were saying, Cap'n?" Gibbs said.  
  
"Ah. Yes. Anyway, we're going to find my sister."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You had a sister?" Marty said.  
  
"O' course I bloody have a sister. I just... need to remember where she is. Excellent excuse for more rum! Gibbs, ye have any?"  
  
"None. Ye're on ye're own, Cap'n."  
  
"Ah, well. Port Royal. Somewhere close to there...hmm. Port Caroll? Eh...Yeah..yeah...bloody 'ell, I don't know! I'm goin' down below."  
  
Jack staggered downstairs and rummaged through his trunk. Kohl...that letter from Scarlett. Ugh. That bloody excuse for a woman. He read the letter and blushed...best not be getting into that now. And papers...papers...Ah! Charity Orphanage for Girls, Port Caroll, established 1678. He scanned the letter... surprised that he could still read, it read:  
  
We will be welcome to take in Leila Sparrow. She will be held here until 18 and then released.. All that Jack read. She was still there. Time to go. 


	2. This is called a BATTLE?

A/N: AHHHH! I love you all that reviewed! Anyways, watch School of Rock too! I love that movie! Baaaaby we was makin' straight a's! Hehe! 5 gold stars to you that reviewed!!!  
  
Hem, why did FF delete a few of the reviews? Oh well. MORE REASON FOR YOU TO REVIEW!!  
  
My PATENTED Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own the following: Sam from Benny and Joon, Don Juan de Marco, Captain Jack Sparrow(he's tied up in my closet, but still, I'm after SAM!) or his pirates, Harry Potter and his friends, and last but not least, Dewey Finn. They all belong to the writers that created them.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Alright. So Jack knew where to go. But... where was he supposed to go? He knew it was near Port Royal. So, who did he know in Port Royal that was honest, reliable, smart, and quite honestly, very dull at times? Norrington fit the last one, but he wasn't any of the others. So who? No one. So Will and Elizabeth then.  
  
"Gents! And, erm, Ana Maria, we're makin' a stop at Port Royal!" Jack called up as he swaggered on deck.  
  
"Dead men tell no tales!" squawked Cotton's parrot.  
  
:"Cotton's right. Fools' errand. Jack, Norrington'll hang you the moment you are in smelling range of Port Royal."(A/N: Meaning Jack reeks of rum. But hey, we love him anyway, right? Back to the story..)  
  
"Well, Norrington can't hang me, I know he won't. Why? Because precious Elizabeth is still his love, he's loony over her, and as long as precious Elizabeth still vouches for me, then we're o'er to Will and Elizabeth's place, got directions, and gone...savvy?"  
  
Marty shook his head in astonishment. "How do you think up these plans!?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
Jack grinned and shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess!"  
  
Marty shook his head again and attempted to throw the rope; but he was too short. He gave up and went to check on the other crew instead.  
  
"Alright then...so where exactly are we?", Jack wondered. "Ana Maria!"  
  
"Aye, Cap'n?" Ana Maria called. She ran to the helm, where Jack was standing. "Where are we?"  
  
"There's no land in sight, idiot, we won't reach Port Royal today unless we're lucky..." she trailed off, hearing something in the distance.  
  
"CANNON FIRE!", Jack roared, knowing he was in for a bloody battle. Why were these bloody stupid battles always showing up when he was doing something important, like discussing the fate of his sister, or, even more so, drinking rum?  
  
"Al right, gents! Load cannons! Do it now! Or ye'll be payin' a permanent visit to Davy-"  
  
"All right, Cap'n! We get it all ready! They're 2 miles south of us. What should we do?"  
  
"Eh, what ship is it?"  
  
"The Red Dagger."  
  
"Hmmmm." Jack had never heard of such a ship, but as he could now see it, it looked like an easy target. "We'll fight 'em. Load cannons, drop anchor, get guns and swords ready in case they come too close. We'll win this fight, I'm bloody sure."  
  
"Aye!", Gibbs cried. "Ye heard what he said! Load cannons! Drop anchor, ye dogs, or we'll drop YOU there, with the anchor after ye!" Gibbs roared.  
  
As the ship got ready to battle, the Red Dagger didn't even fire another shot. Why?, Jack wondered. No use even fighting 'em. The Pearl was ready to fight. Was the Dagger? No use bloody wondering!  
  
"FIRE!", Jack roared, still standing at the helm.  
  
The Pearl fired, hitting the Dagger on the side. Several of the dagger's sailor's screamed, and Jack wondered why they were in this...err...profession. However, the remaining sailors who weren't bloody wimps fired right back, though entirely missing the Black Pearl. The Pearl fired and hit the wood on the deck of the ship. Ah. Now they were fighting. They fired, and shot crew members. The Pearl crew members emerged relatively unscathed, and the Pearl had several holes again. In the middle of all the bloody mayhem, Jack remembered when he was a prisoner of this ship. "STOP BLOWIN' HOLES IN MY SHIP!", he had cried. He knew there'd be holes after this battle, and he knew the crew could easily repair them. Nevertheless....  
  
"Stop blowin' holes in my ship!"  
  
The battle went on for several more hours. Jack soon grew bored, because he knew the Pearl was clearly winning and the Dagger had no chance at all. The Black Pearl fired one more cannon and the Dagger surrendered. Unhappily. "We'll get ye again, someday!"  
  
"I'm sure you will. Off you go, or we'll blow your ship to bits. Ta!" Jack called, please that this victorious skirmish was over. An hour later, Jack called, "Ana Maria! Where are we?"  
  
"Well, since you just asked 10 minutes ago, we're 10 minutes closer to Port Royal. Which is 4 miles north of us."  
  
"All right then, thank ye, luv. Gents, prepare to sail in!", said Jack, attempting to climb on the crows nest, like he did with Ana Maria's boat last time he had sailed to Port Royal. He remembered what happened to the boat, and decided against it.  
  
"Prepare to sail in!" 


End file.
